Harry Potter and The Demon Family
by LoverofdarknessXSephiroth
Summary: What if Lily Evans was not Harry Potters mother? What if James had been mated to two hot demon twins? What if they found Harry and took him away for a year to train him with their second mate? officially back on!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Demon Family

By: loverofdarknessXSephiroth

Summary: What if Lily Evans was not Harry Potters mother? What if James had been mated to two hot demon twins? What if they found Harry and took him away for a year to train him with their second mate? What will Harry Potter-Sparda do to the manipulating headmaster of Hogwarts and who is his mate?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue me.

Chapter one AKA What the hell happened to you?

July 30th

Harry Potter watched as time slowly ticked by till he would be 16 and he wondered if he would be allowed to leave this hell of his anytime soon. At ten till twelve Harry began to feel a little nauseous and dizzy. As the hour struck Harry felt the pull of sleep and soon followed it into a warm embrace and while he slept he called out to all known creatures like him.

(At a hotel room)

Dante and Virgil Sparda the half demon twins of the dark knight Sparda awoke to the call of their son. They immediately began to get ready to go out to find their child as they explained to their current mate Nero what was wrong.

"Dante, Virgil, you're trying to tell me that you had a son with uh,um…" Nero trailed off trying to remember his mates' previous mate.

"James, and yes," replied Virgil.

"And we have to find him since it seems he is going into his inheritance right now and will probably wake up wondering what the hell has happened." Dante said as he grabbed some of his weapons and strapped them on.

Soon all three of thee were out of the hotel and on the road trying to pinpoint were the call had come from.

(Meanwhile at a house far away) ;)

A young man awoke to the feeling of being called by something he was missing. As he sat and waited he felt the call gets stronger then become weaker till it was a hum in the back of his mind. As the call quieted and the man realized that he had just felt the pull of his mate he tried to reach out with his mind but found a shield over the connection but could feel that it was just there to help his mate through this time of change.

Smiling the young man lay back down and began to go back to sleep, his last thought was that when he met his mate he would stake his claim then.

August 6th (At # 4 Pivot Drive)

Harry woke to the sun shining in his face and realized that he had over slept and rushed to dress and get down to the kitchen as quick as he could. Once down in the kitchen he rushed to do the cooking and when his aunt came in she looked over at him to tell him off when she saw what he looked like and screamed. Harry whipped around as his uncle and cousin came in and just stared at him in shock. As Harry tried to think of what could be wrong his uncle came to his senses and began to shout and scream at him.

"Boy what the hell have you done this time? Locked us out of your room for a week then come down and just start cooking again? Who the hell told you, you could do this?" Vernon Dursley shouted.

"Done what?" Harry asked as he tried to get his mind around the fact that he had slept for a week.

Vernon was about to start at his nephew when there was a knock on the door followed by it being kicked open. As Vernon turned to berate whoever had decided to do this three men walked in and began to argue with each other.

"Dante! You don't go kicking down doors just because you knocked and it wasn't opened immediately afterwards!" Shouted the youngest of the three; he had short silver white hair and wore a jeans and a t shirt and a denim jacket of it. He also had a sword strapped to his back.

"But he's here and they were taking to long to answer." Replied on of the two others who looked like twins. He had short silver hair as well and wore a red jacket and jeans. The last of them just shook his head as he watched them and then turned to the four in the doorway. He was dressed similar to the others but had a blue jacket on and while the other two strapped their swords to their backs his was at his side.

"Dante, Nero, I think we found him," says Virgil as he looked at Harry and noticed how he looked.

"Really," Dante replied as he spun around and faced the doorway. "Wow the kid sure looks more like us than James but definitely can tell he's his too."

"Never seen a Sparda with silver and black streaked hair before," said Nero as he looked too.

Having had enough of this Vernon yelled, "Who the hell are you freaks?"

"We're Dante, Nero and Virgil Sparda and we have come here to get our son who would be known as a Potter." Virgil replied as he began to step forward into the house.

"S-s-son?" Harry asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes you are our son and we have finally found you after we learned about what had been going on." Dante said.

"And we have come to get you and train you in your now demon powers," stated Nero.

"D-DEMON," shouted Harry as he looked at the three men like they were crazy.

"Yes you are a three-quarter demon and your new powers will cause you some trouble." Virgil explained.

"How can I be a Demon?" Harry asked.

"Because James was and we are half demons." Nero Said as he began to look over the house, Harry, and the Dursleys.

Heh he he a cliffie for you guys don't kill me. Now how was that now please review and tell me how I did and also whether or not to stop and work on something else. Now Harry's mate will be who and you can tell me who it should be but it has to be male and he has to already know Harry but he can be older, evil , or younger. Just tell me in your reviews for the next two chapters then at the third it will be decided and posted and Then the Yoai fun can begin.

Harry: yay… can I go now?

Me: No you must dance with all of these lovely potential mates and after that with all of the reviewers.

Harry: Help me!


	2. Chapter 2

LoverofdarknessXSephiroth: well now here is the next chapter and I don't know when I will be able to update because my internet is gone for now and may not be able to. :( I will though still write it and when I am able to post my new chapters for it and for all of the reviewers and all those who added me to favorites and story/author alerts a big hug and for all of those who actually voted on Harry's mate thanks and now here is a list of the ones voted on but for any who voted for Nero, sorry you'll see that he is already taken but I will show all of the others and some other choices I need for this story. Please, please vote!

Mate choices for Harry:

Lucius-1

Tom-1

Bill-0

Charlie-0

Ron-0

Twins-0

Draco-0

Remus-0

Severus-0

Sirius (Depends on another questions vote)-0

Rabaston Lestrange-0

Neville-0

Others-0

There will be more questions to vote on at the end of this chapter and the polls will end by December 26, 2009. Enjoy!

--------------(Line break)-----------------

"D-DEMON," shouted Harry as he looked at the three men like they were crazy.

"Yes you are a three-quarter demon and your new powers will cause you some trouble." Virgil explained.

"How can I be a Demon?" Harry asked.

"Because James was and we are half demons." Nero Said as he began to look over the house, Harry, and the Dursleys.

------------ (Now the continuation) ------------------

"And that makes me a what?" Harry asked as he stared at the other three.

"A three-quarter demon," states Nero.

"Before you ask more questions why don't you go look at yourself," said Virgil.

As Harry hurried to the bathroom Dante, Virgil and Nero turned to the Dursleys. All three of them could sense the abuse Harry had suffered here and they were pissed.

"I'm going to see how he is," he stated as he headed upstairs. Once at the bathroom Nero watched as Harry looked himself over. Now at six feet and muscular he looked very different; his hair though still messy had grown and now had silver streaks all though out. His once vivid emerald eyes are now a striking jade. Nero saw a tattoo on his back that looked like a wing of fire and a sword of darkness, wrapped around it was a line of runes.

Harry looked himself over but also started to look for any spells left on him. As he used his magic to fight any left over enchantments, Harry felt his mind clear and change. He understood the difference between dark and evil, light and good, and he felt inherited knowledge of weapons, strategy, and weaknesses.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked aloud.

"Your demon heritage was activated, and the changes ate from both demonic heritages. James was a half antacalit, or shape shifter demon. Antacalits have a tattoo that marks their talent. Dante and Virgil are the sons of the dark knight Sparda making you a dark knight also." Nero stated as he pointed to Harry's back. After Harry looked at his now tattoo Nero followed him to the bedroom.

"Why does stuff like this always happen?" Harry wondered aloud as he began to pace.

"Stuff like what," asked Nero.

"The shit that's my life. I mean, I'm a savior but am raised as a slave; I had to stop a possessed teacher from reviving a dark lord, and then become an outcast because I'm a parselmouth, and kill a 50 foot snake. Then I rescue my godfather from becoming a soulless shell, then go through a tournament that could and did kill someone, watch my archenemy be reborn, and duel him; then fall for a trick that cost me my godfather, and now this." Harry said as he paced by Nero. Nero, Dante, and Virgil all heard what he had said; each had to struggle with their demon sides because of how he had been treated. Dante and Virgil would have killed the Dursleys had Nero and Harry not come back down.

"So how did you not know that James had me?" Harry asked as he headed to the cupboard under the stairs to get his trunk.

"Dante and I thought that James had left because of the other and we don't even know if James knew he was pregnant before he was taken." Virgil said as he walked in with Dante.

"Only after we forgave each other and mated with Nero did we realize that he would not have left on his own and was possibly forced." Dante said.

"Please, I had to kick you both around till you realized that old man," said Nero. "They thought that I might do the same thing, but I reminded them that I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"Why," asked Harry as he dug through his trunk.

"Demons mate for life," stated Virgil.

"We never leave our mate or mates till our death," said Dante.

"Then why did dad leave?" Harry asked.

"He was forced to leave by someone or something strong enough to override his demon instincts. Oh, and you can put that down." Virgil says as he turns to the doorway.

"You freaks will get out, and never come back or else!" Vernon Dursley said as he waved around a shotgun.

"You think that matters when I've had Rebellion skewered through me, you think that gun will harm us," asked Dante.

Vernon Dursley, unfazed, took aim amd fired; the thump of someone hitting the floor and a scream of pain followed.

---------------------Line Break---------------------

Now just because of the cliffie ending doesn't mean that all of them will end like the first two chapters I just wanted to end this with a little suspense. Now the rest of my questions that I need you to review and vote on are:

Is Tom insane and evil?

Is Tom sane and still slightly evil but still somewhat good?

Is Bella insane?

Is Bella only a little insane but good at heart?

Is Bella a really great actress at pretending to be insane?

Is Sirius really dead and will he be back?

Is Sirius dead for good?

Are all of the Weasleys evil and manipulative?

Are Molly and Ginny the only manipulative ones?

Is Ron Manipulative?

Who else could have demon heritage?

Is Luna a seer or just very wise?

Is Hermione Evil?

Or is she just a fool and will only follow the rules/authority figures?

Okay I will really need some answers for all of these so all of you reviews please you decide the fates of these characters and as for Dumbles well I have many plans for him. ^.^

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's all still the same and nothing has changed except maybe some of the characters may have become good or evil but nothing is definite till December 26, 2009. Sorry about the little mishap on loading the wrong chapter for three it messed up when selecting the one I updated here is the real chapter three.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

----------- (Line break) -------------

(Previously)

Vernon Dursley, unfazed, took aim and fired; the thump of someone hitting the floor and a scream of pain followed.

------------- (Line break) -------------

(Continuation)

Nero had Vernon up against the wall after having kicked him into it and then used his devil bringer to slam him further into it. Harry got back up from the floor where he had dropped after Vernon fired; Dante and Virgil kept the others in check from the doorway.

"Hey kid you okay?" Asked Dante with his back turned.

"Yeah, the bullet just grazed my shoulder," states Harry as he looks over the scratch.

"Now since you like to fire this, at people, how would you like it if I shoved this up your ass? What do you guys think?" Nero asked as he grabbed the gun and held it while looking at the two in the doorway.

"Whatever you want kid," said Dante as Virgil nodded.

"I am not a kid!" Nero shouted as he fired the shotgun at Dante.

"Sure your not," Dante mutters as he dodges the bullet, and then turned to Harry. "Will anyone have heard the gunshots and call it in?"

"Um, possibly, I have a guard at all times supposedly but also the neighbors could call in though most won't care or hear it." Harry said as his uncle starts to scream as Nero shoves the gun slowly in his rear. Nero dropped Vernon and through the screams of the Dursleys you could hear the sound of people appearating onto the yard.

"Company everyone and they seem a little angry," states Dante while Virgil nodded. Nero readied his sword while Harry grabbed his wand; the front door is blasted out of the way and in runs about twenty people. They are shocked to see the three devil hunters but the leader recovers and demands "Release the Dursleys and Harry Potter and relinquish your weapons."

"Now, one you're rude, two they aren't hostages but are getting what they deserved, three Harry Potter is not and never will be going back to you." Nero says from beside the crying Vernon.

"Dear god," breathes one of the people as they stare at the gun and where it is disappearing into.

"He deserved it for shooting at us," says Virgil as he watches all of them.

"What have you done to my cub!" The shout came from a man with graying hair and amber eyes.

"Well Remus, if you must know he was enlightened before he died knowing that just about everything he thought was true was a lie," Harry says as he steps forward and turns to the leader. "Hello Dumbledore, now will you tell us why you came now instead of about ten minutes ago when the wards were broken. Oh wait I now there were none because Harry James Potter was never loved in this house and blood wards need positive feeling and the blood of relatives; also being related to those that the wards was being put into place around might have helped, but you would know that, right?"

"Who are you?" Albus asked as he began to aim and send out a wordless stunner at Dante.

"Was that supposed to tickle cause nothing happened?" Dante asked as he smirked at the looks of shock.

"It was supposed to stun you and to answer you I am Corvin Dantil Sparda, grandson of the Dark knight Sparda." Harry said as he set off the gift he got from the twins, yet as the fireworks and decoys started to attack the wizards Harry followed the others out he noticed that Snape was watching them but not trying to stop them from leaving, yet he looked like he was thinking about what Harry had said.

Once out of the house and into the car that Dante, Virgil and Nero had used, Dante turned to Harry and asked, "What the hell were those?"

"They are the newest versions of Weasley's Wizarding Wizbangs and Deadly decoys; my partners in a wizarding business created them and then improved them to this using my donation to their business. The deadly decoys will attack any one in a hundred miles radius that the chooser dictates as enemies and will not stop until completely obliterated." Harry replied while he watched the carnage behind them disappear as they rode away.

"Where did you get the name Corvin Dantil Sparda from?" Virgil asked as he glanced about to check for any surprise attacks.

"My memories of James giving me this name and I know that he knew about me before he left he told me all about it before he was obliviated by Dumbledore and put under a potion version of the imperious curse." He replied.

"Imperious curse?" Nero asked.

"A dark curse that takes control of the mind of the one its cast on and you can make them do anything you want them to do unless they know how to fight it naturally or learn how after a while of having it on them." Harry replies as he watches the streets fly by.

"Hey, kid where is a safe place for now or is there any?" Dante asked as he drove the car.

"Gringotts in Diagon Alley might be able to help us," says Harry.

"Where is that at?" Virgil asks.

"I'll show you if you head into London and follow me," He replied.

--------------- (Line break) ----------------

Once at the Alley Harry led them to Gringotts; inside they talked to one of the goblins.

"Hello," said Harry.

"How may we help you?" The goblin asked.

"Could you give me your name and tell us where we could find out about my real inheritance, please?" Harry replied.

The goblin was shocked as no one ever wants to know the names of the goblins. "Ripjaw, and just a moment I will call someone to take you to the head of inheritance department."

"Thank you," Harry said not noticing the looks of surprise all of the nearby goblins were giving him.

After a few minutes of waiting a goblins led them to the office and knocked; once the come in had been given and the part devils seated the Head of inheritance spoke.

"What can we do for you, today?" He asked while staring curiously at them.

"I liked to know if you can bring up my inheritance and if there is any proof to what these guys say about my parentage." Harry replied.

"We can," the goblin replied. "Do you want me to see what is in the Potter vault to see if there is any type of record of heritage and a Heritage potion could prove or disprove everything else."

"That would help and thank you." Harry said as he waited for the potion and the family records. After a few minutes the items were brought and the potion was set up.

"We need about twenty drops of blood for it to work, it will list your parents and any famous ancestors." Ripjaw said as he looked over the records.

Harry went over to the potion and cut his palm and dropped the need blood in; after a few seconds the parchment inside of it came out and floated in the air for all to see.

Merlin

Morgana Le Fey

Arthur Pendragon

Aphrodite

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

Athena

Artimis

Apollo

Godric Gryffindor

Helena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Salazar Slytherin

The dark knight Sparda

James Potter-Sparda

Dante Sparda

Virgil Sparda

"My god," Ripjaw stared in shock at the parchment that held the names of fifteen of the most famous people or creatures of their time.

----------------- (Line break) ---------------------

Well that is all for now here are the current results for the polls:

Mate choices for Harry:

Lucius-1

Tom-4

Bill-1

Charlie-1

Ron-0

Twins-3

Draco-1

Remus-1

Severus-0

Sirius (Depends on another questions vote)-0

Rabaston Lestrange-0

Neville-0

Others-0

And the questions:

Is Tom insane and evil? 1

Is Tom sane and still slightly evil but still somewhat good? 3

Is Bella insane? 1

Is Bella only a little insane but good at heart? 0

Is Bella a really great actress at pretending to be insane? 3

Is Sirius really dead and will he be back? 3

Is Sirius dead for good? 1

Are all of the Weasleys evil and manipulative? 1

Are Molly and Ginny the only manipulative ones? 4

Is Ron Manipulative? 2

Who else could have demon heritage?

Hermione? 2

Luna? 1

Neville? 1

Is Luna a seer or just very wise? Seer-1 and wise-1

Is Hermione Evil? 1

Or is she just a fool and will only follow the rules/authority figures? 1


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry will usually be referred to as Corvin but if I missed any of the Harry's left he is meant to be Corvin not Harry but is still the same person. Any mix ups are not meant and sorry for any confusion. Also thanks for the reviews and for all of the people who have made this a favorite story or added me as an author alert or my story as a story alert a big thank you to all of you.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

------------- (Line break) ---------------------

Corvin went over to the potion and cut his palm and dropped the needed blood in; after a few seconds the parchment inside of it came out and floated in the air for all to see.

Merlin

Morgana Le Fey

Arthur Pendragon

Aphrodite

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

Athena

Artimis

Apollo

Godric Gryffindor

Helena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Salazar Slytherin

The dark knight Sparda

James Potter-Sparda

Dante Sparda

Virgil Sparda

"My god," Ripjaw stared in shock at the parchment that held the names of fifteen of the most famous people or creatures of their time.

----------------- (Line break) ---------------------

(Continuation)

Corvin stared in shock at the list as everyone stared at him; to be related to fifteen different famous witches and wizards was amazing. After a few minutes of wondering what the hell was going on Dante asked, "What does that mean?"

As everyone magical stared at him Dante just shrugged back, "what, I don't know anything except wizards and witches are real just like demons are."

"It means that Mr. Potter-Sparda is one of the most influential men of his age. If he can access the vaults of each of these great people then he will be the richest man in every world. He also will have many inheritance gifts when he reaches his majority at seventeen." Ripjaw states as he looks at Dante.

"Okay," he replied.

"It also means that you were telling me the truth back there and now I can go with you instead of the Order or Dumbledore. I always knew he was hiding some things from me, but I never imagined that he would hide something this big. He will pay for ripping apart my family before it could start." Corvin said as he glared at a wall. The goblins stared at him for a moment before they decided.

"Mr. Sparda-Potter will you be visiting all of these vaults today?" Asked Ripjaw.

"Yes I will and thank you for all of your help." Corvin replied.

"Then before you go we would like to give you the keys and a gift from the goblin race." Ripjaw said as a new goblin came in with a case. "This was given back to us after the death of Arthur Pendragon who used this along with the sword Excalibur."

"Thank you for this gift," Corvin said as he opened the case. Inside was a long thin sword of five feet. Its name, Guardian of life and an inscription were worked into the metal,' ye that hold me know well I work for a knight and king only someone of both could use me and they will know no bounds but lose the right and you will lose life by my next chosen.'

"Guardian of life, will bring the death of those unworthy to wield it, huh, nice sword you'll need it when we train you." Dante says as he looks at the sword as Corvin pulls it from its case.

"Suits you that you use the sword of life when you're the hero of the wizarding world and the child of hope," Ripjaw says as he watches Corvin with Guardian.

"What do you mean child of hope?" Corvin asks as he puts the sword in its sheath and sets it next to him.

"There have only been three prophecies of the one to rewrite the world of magic. One was Merlin's prophecy of the child of hope, that he would be guardian of life and keeper of death after surviving its call five times. Another was made by the witch known as Athena; she said at her death that he who lived with those who hate would be given the test of time and magic and if passed he would save the home place of all wizards and magic, if lost he would plummet the world into darkness that would be everlasting. The final prophecy made by the starter of the Trelawney line said that with the help of family and true friendship he would live to see the end of time, but that if he that hurt all in hidden shadows were to stop the one the end of time would come then. The full prophecies are held in the department of mysteries. If you give solid proof of probability of being a holder of a prophecy title you may be able to see all three if you are the one." Ripjaw explained as he watched them receive the news.

"What the hell does all that mean?" Nero and Dante said as they stared at the goblin.

"Just about anything but Merlin could have meant anything not just the sword, Guardian of life, and Athena might have meant any child raised by those that hated it that one may have already happened. The final one could mean that any time we lost power over ourselves and the muggles may have been the end of the time. They could mean anything in the world not necessarily me or it might not even be right now or even will happen at all." Corvin says as he shakes his head not wanting to believe that he could be the recipient of four different prophecies.

"What if you are? You may have to find the true friendship and the one of hidden shadows." Virgil says as he stares at his son.

"I can't be the one; it just doesn't make sense why would I be the one of all three of these prophecies and the one about me and Voldemort." He replied still shaking his head.

"Were you hated by those who raised you?" Nero asked as he watched Corvin.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me the chosen one of these." He said.

"Are you chosen by the Guardian of life and have you survived five brushes with death?" Dante asked as he kicked his legs up on the table in front of his chair.

"Yes but," Corvin started but was interrupted by Ripjaw.

"Do you know anyone that could fit the description of the one of hidden shadows?"

Corvin thought for a minute till he replied, "Dumbledore, but that still doesn't prove without a doubt that I'm the one."

"Then check out the hall of prophecies we will give proof of your claim and will send word ahead for an appointment for you four. We will also take you to the vaults of your ancestors." Ripjaw said as he called in a goblin to lead them to the vaults. Once in the cart they were sent to each vault which opened with the key and blood of its descendant. At each there was a chamber built to hold the heirs rituals and spell weaving or dueling arena. At the vaults of Arthur, Merlin, and Athena there was a replica of the two prophecies or the sword Excalibur incased in the stone of the floor.

"Let's see what the full prophecies are back up in the office of Ripjaw." Nero suggested as they rode up to the surface.

Inside of the office Corvin replayed the prophecy of Merlin; it stated,

'Child of hope, Guardian of life, Keeper of Death, who calls of five will be denied, He who will stop time itself to save all,' the image of Merlin said as the prophecy was replayed.

"That makes no sense at all," Dante said as Nero shook his head and smacked Dante. "Ouch, kid that hurt!"

"Corvin may be able to figure it out if he is the one, old man. What about the other one?" Nero said as he looked over at Corvin and Ripjaw.

"Lets see what it says," Corvin said as he activated the prophecy.

'Child of hope, one tested by father of time and mother of magic, lived in place of hate, if pass he saves us all in magic's grace. Yet lose this test and he plummet the world into chaos and destruction.'

"That still makes no sense!" Dante shouted as Nero and Virgil smacked him.

"I told you that they could mean anything not just me," Corvin said as he watched his fathers and step-father arguing. He then looked over at Ripjaw and asked, "I wish to know if their has been any transactions made that were not by me." Corvin asked as he listened to his new family.

"I will send for it right away and is their anything you wish to be done?" The goblin asked as he sent for the bank records. While they all waited for the goblin to return with the records Corvin remembered what Dante had said about Guardian of Life. "What did you mean 'when we train you,'?" He asked.

"Well do you want that to be nothing but an ornament or do you want to know how to use it to?" Virgil asked as he looked over at Corvin.

"Yeah do you want to just look intimidating or actually be intimidating?" Dante asked as he leaned back in his chair

"What the old man means is, do you want us to teach you how to fight demons and humans?" Nero asked while Dante shouted that he was not an old man.

"Teach me." Corvin said just as the records came back in. Ripjaw accepted the records and looked over them before giving them over to Corvin. As he looked over them Corvin became angrier and angrier; he threw the papers on the table while he jumped up to pace. Virgil picked them up and looked at what they said.

'Records of the Vault of Harold James Potter:

10 million galleons- Dumbledore

10 thousand galleons- Molly Weasley

20 million galleons- Fudge

30 billion galleons- Dumbledore

1 thousand galleons- Harry Potter

20 thousand galleons- Molly Weasley

100 million galleons- Dumbledore

55 thousand galleons- Molly Weasley

1 thousand galleons- Harry Potter

30 thousand galleons- Rita Skeeter- payment for articles

500 billion galleons- Dumbledore transferred into another account

1 thousand galleons- Harry Potter

100 million galleons- Dumbledore

25 thousand galleons- Molly Weasley

1 thousand galleons- Harry Potter

550 billion galleons- Dumbledore transferred into another vault

60 thousand galleons- Molly Weasley

1 thousand galleons- Harry Potter'

25 million galleons- Umbridge- payment for working at Hogwarts

The list continued on like this with varying amounts of money withdrawn or transferred into other vaults. While Corvin paced his magic began to snap at anything it could touch; everyone watched in awe as his magic battled itself in the air and made many things move or break but never touch the people on the room. After pacing for a while Corvin slowly stopped and calmly sat down as if nothing had happened.

"I want all of the money withdrawn by Dumbledore back, but do not touch the money withdrawn by Molly Weasley until I find out if she knew where she was withdrawing it from." Corvin told Ripjaw.

"Very well," the goblin replied.

"Also I and my new family will be staying in the vault of Zeus until further notice and we will be leaving for our appointment for the department of mysteries." Harry says as he and the others leave. "Thank you for your help."

------------------ (Line break) -----------------

------- ( Department of mysteries) -------

"Well, you not the first to be brought here to see for one of these prophecies but all three is a first, well here is the Trelawney one " the guide said as she led the four into the hall of prophecies. Once at the first prophecy she looked over at four, "so who will try to lift it."

"I am," Corvin said as he stepped forward. He lifted the prophecy down off of the shelf and looked over at the guide. "I'm the one for this one I guess."

"My god, no one since that was made was able to do that and most thought no one ever would," she said as she led the way to the next one. "Here is Athena's and the same can be said no one has been able to remove it," she said as Corvin moved forward to try this one. As he lifted it off of the shelf the guide just grinned and lead the way to the last one made by Merlin. "I guess that I don't have to say anything about this one," she said even as Corvin lifted the prophecy up and off of the shelf.

"Well this means that you are the only one to be the child of hope and you have your work cut out for you." The guide said as she began to lead them out of the hall of prophecies.

"What's your name?" Corvin asked as he and his family followed.

"Well normally we of the department of mysteries are not allowed to say our name but an alias, but for you I'll tell you that I'm Zina. My twin brother works here also and maybe all six of us can go to lunch down in muggle London." Zina said as they left the department of mysteries.

After looking over at his fathers and seeking their permission, Corvin said, "Sure can you get him?"

"He's going to meet us over at the elevators and then we'll be off to this café I know for a light lunch then maybe some shopping for a new wardrobe for you Mr. Sparda." Zina giggle as she said this.

------------ (Line break) -------------

------- (Sixth Sense Café) -------

"Hi I'm Denise, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon." The waitress said as she seated the group of six at one of the tables in the diner. After taking their orders for drinks and leaving Corvin looked over at the new friends he had made of the twins.

"Xane you said that you and your sister graduated only a year ago, how did you make it into the department of mysteries so quickly?" Corvin asked as he watched them.

"Swear not to tell anyone?" Xane asked and after receiving affirmatives from the group he started up. "Well me and Zina are actually the children of this hidden royal family that has had the opportunity to remain hidden, but our father decided that it may be time to at least be known by a select few and plus we turned out to have too much magic for our royal tutors to teach us alone and we were sent here to learn and because of our upbringing the ministry decided that it wanted to see if we could help keep muggles from finding them. So here we are working in the most secret of places."

"Yeah but now we may just quit and disappear for a while and join up with you guys if you don't mind." Zina said as she began to eat her lunch.

Corvin looked over at his fathers and step-father and saw them looking over the twins and muttering to each other. After a few more minutes of discussion Virgil, Dante, and Nero looked over at the twins and said, "Alright but first you need to prove what you can do with weapons not just magic."

"Agreed we'll show you later at a more secure place." The twins said in perfect sync.

----------------- (Line break) ---------------------

Well that is all for now here are the current results for the polls:

Mate choices for Harry/Corvin:

Lucius-1

Tom-4

Bill-1

Charlie-1

Ron-0

Twins-3

Draco-1

Remus-1

Severus-1

Sirius (Depends on another questions vote)-0

Rabaston Lestrange-0

Neville-0

Others-0

And the questions:

Is Tom insane and evil? 1

Is Tom sane and still slightly evil but still somewhat good? 3

Is Bella insane? 1

Is Bella only a little insane but good at heart? 1

Is Bella a really great actress at pretending to be insane? 3

Is Sirius really dead or will he be back? 3

Is Sirius dead for good? 1

Are all of the Weasleys evil and manipulative? 1

Are Molly and Ginny the only manipulative ones? 4

Is Ron Manipulative? 2

Is Ron a puppet for someone else and who? Dumbledore? Molly?

Is Hermione good and a friend of Harry's? 1

Who else could have demon heritage?

Hermione? 2

Luna? 1

Neville? 1

Is Luna a seer or just very wise? Seer-2 and wise-1

Is Hermione Evil? 1

Or is she just a fool and will only follow the rules/authority figures? 1

What other pairings should their be? Send me your answers and tell me if they should be demonic. Please and thank you.

Looks like tom or the twins will win this but the 26th is still coming all everyone needs to do is vote their favorites and they may win. Read and review. Also I maybe working on more than just this story and may post others but I will continue this one no matter what. Hope none of you mind my twin Oc's but they have been in my mind for awhile and I decided that if they help Corvin and are part of his True Friends then the more the merrier. They will be mated to two of the non Corvin mates' choices but who will depend on who gets Corvin and who else is paired up before they meet. And if you are wondering about the order and Harry's old friends you will learn in the next chapter what's happening and what the guys are going to be doing about Hogwarts and the next year.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: the same as the first chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned the game or book series that I am using then I wouldn't be posting on . O.o On to the fic! XD

-------------------- (Line break) ------------------

(Previously)

"Yeah but now we may just quit and disappear for a while and join up with you guys if you don't mind." Zina said as she began to eat her lunch.

Corvin looked over at his fathers and step-father and saw them looking over the twins and muttering to each other. After a few more minutes of discussion Virgil, Dante, and Nero looked over at the twins and said, "Alright but first you need to prove what you can do with weapons not just magic."

"Agreed, we'll show you later at a more secure place." The twins said in perfect sync.

----------------- (Line break) ---------------------

(Continuation)

"Alright, now that that is out of our way time to shop till you all drop!" Zina said as she hopped up and grabbed her brother and Corvin. Walking out into the streets of muggle London Zina dragged her two hostages over to a gothic type store that doubled as a tattoo and piercing parlor. The sign over the door bares the name Twilit Path. At the clothes counter was a striking young woman wearing a deep crimson red dress that was held up by belts and had a strap around her neck.

"Zina, Xane back so soon," she said as she looked over the group. As she watched the twins pulling Corvin to the displays she turned to the adults and asked, "Who's the victim for today's shopping spree."

"He is," Nero said while pointing over towards Corvin.

"Well sit down and be prepared for the long day of saying yes, no, hell no, and maybe." A voice from the back said as he walked out to the front. The man was a tall broody, and wore pants but no shirt which showed off his many piercing and tattoos.

"Hey Trent, I think that Corvin here will be getting a lot of different styles today, so think you can help us out with some tats and maybe some piercing that will match his new look and attitude." Xane said as he and Zina began pulling off different outfits for Corvin.

"Here go try these and then we will see what needs to be changed out to make it your own unique style." Zina said as she ushered him over to the changing rooms. Once he was finished changing and had stepped back out Zina immediately began to grab different accessories that would go great with it. By the time Zina had finished Corvin was wearing a deep green trench coat that left the front open, had no sleeves, and had silver lining the edges, his pants were tight fitting leather that did not restrict movement and he also had fingerless gloves and a black choker with spikes covering his throat.

"Now all you need is some tats and piercing that will bring out your personality and then you will be done." Xane said as he browsed over his own new accessories that he and his sister had picked out for themselves. Trent and his coworker, Tanaya, began to search through the many different designs that they had that might match Corvins new look.

"How about this set right here," Tanaya said as she picked up a tattoo design that went with an ear piercing and a tongue piercing.

"Got any myth creatures or fearsome animals back their?" Xane said as he came over to the desk that had all of the tattoos.

"Yeah, their over on the wall right here," Trent said as he showed them all the creature tats they had. On the wall were great designs of dragons, griffins, lions, basilisks, snakes, and even some hippogriphs. As Corvin spotted the detailed sketches of the mythical creatures Tanaya came over and said, "This is a magically owned shop but we mostly work with muggles or muggle borns."

"So you're a witch?" Nero asked from beside Zina where he was looking over some accessories that she thought he would love.

"Yes, half-blood," she said as she pulled down some of the snakes and lions and some griffins and hippogriphs. As she set them down near the other patterns that could match with some of the piercing.

"Which do you want Mr. Potter." Trent said as he watched the young devil browse.

"How did you know?" Corvin asked as he watched the store workers.

"Well, even though everyone knows you by your scar, we knew that someone that wished to change was going to be dragged here by some of our friends soon and the only one that we figured would catch their attention is Harry Potter." Trent said as he pointed over towards twins.

"Well I didn't know he would have found out about everything that Dumbles had hidden from him when we met him but it definitely made it a lot easier than having to track down these two dunder heads and convince you lot that what we would have said was the truth. Now you already know and don't think that if we had told you sooner then something or another wouldn't have happened; would you have believed what we had to say at all before now?" Xane said as he watched how the four part devils reacted to his words.

"Plus we couldn't ever get close to you as Harry Potter and these guys only realized truth a few months ago so really even if you would have believed us we couldn't have gotten to you tell you." Zina stated.

After a few minutes of thought the others realized the truth of their words and went back to looking around the shop. Corvin looked over the ones on the desk and chose the one Tanaya picked to match with the piercing, a basilisk and hippogriph.

"Can you make a specialty one of three animals as I describe them, also?" Corvin asked as he looked up at Tanaya and Trent.

"Sure what do they look like and do you want a background for them?" Tanaya asked as she grabbed a sketch pad to do a basic sketch of what he wanted.

"A wolf with amber eyes and brown and grey fur, medium height for wolves and strong though older looking, a dog that is bear size that is black as pitch and has laughing grey eyes, and finally a stag that is light and medium brown and good set of antlers with a light brown eyes." Corvin said as Tanaya started sketching. "Can you make them standing near an impaled sword and have a full moon illuminating them in the background?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to sketch a rough draft and you can tell me about any changes you want to it." Tanaya said as she sketched out the tat. After a few minutes of waiting she showed them all what she had created.

"How's this?" She asked as she showed them the sketch. It had a full moon just rising over the horizon and a sword similar to Rebellion stuck in the ground with the wolf on its left, the dog on its right, and the stag right behind it. The wolf was looking at everything with a fierce sense of protection, while the dog seemed to be laughing as the stag stayed close to sword and watched over the wolf and dog with a look of loving annoyance.

"Perfect," was all Corvin could say as he looked over the sketch.

"Well where do you want all of these placed and any other piercing?"

"This one on my lower back," He said pointing to the sketch. "The Hippogriph in grey and blue tints on my left wrist, the basilisk around my right forearm, the griffon on my left bicep, and the design around my neck below the choker and spreads down to my chest and shoulders; the earring in my right lobe, a tongue bar and some in my left eyebrow and that should be enough for now." Corvin said as the others looked at him like he was crazy, except for the twins.

"When you're done with his I want a line of runes saying twilit path to dawn or dark, a pair of silver wings add onto my devil on my back, and a design like his around my thigh." Zina said while everyone turned to look at her.

"And I would like to have a couple of piercing done also." Xane said as he looked around the shop.

"You guys are nuts!" Dante said as he just stared at the twins and his son.

"No we just like pain," Zina said as Corvin got prepped for his tats and piercing. Dante just stared at them like they were the craziest people he had ever met. Corvin watched as the two workers prepped him for his first piercing and first tattoo the specialty one.

"Now are you sure that you want all of this done at the same time because it will hurt like a bitch to have your back being tattooed and for me to start piercing?" Tanaya asked as she worried about her new client and friend.

"Yeah, I'm used to pain and besides my magic won't leave me hurting for long." Corvin says as Trent began tattooing.

"Okay. Well first I'll do your earring and work to your tongue, okay?" Tanaya said as she readied the piercing gun. Corvin just watched as she readied the ear and then fired the gun. Letting out a hiss of pain Corvin stayed perfectly still and just waited for all of the tats and piercing to be done with. After a couple of hours Corvin relaxed as the final tattoo was finished.

"You are as insanely masochistic as the twins," Tanaya said as she sat there staring at him. After a minute she grabbed a mirror and handed it to him. Corvin looked over his new look and was amazed at how different he look from plain Harry.

"Well now, don't you look dashingly good?" Zina said as she watched him inspect himself as Xane got his piercing done.

"Definitely an improvement from plain Harry," Corvin said as Xane hopped down from the bench and looked himself over from in front of the mirror. Zina stepped up to the bench and Trent got to work on her wings and then went on to the line of runes and finished up with the design on her thigh. By the time all three were done Dante and Nero were seriously wondering if they were crazy or just really liked the pain. Virgil did not care at the least because either solution just meant that they would not be stop easily.

"Well who's paying for all of this and the three lunatics' masochistic streak of the day?" Trent asked as he cleaned up the supplies he used today.

"We are cause this is our treat to our new friend." Xane said as he handed Trent his debit card from Gringotts. After all of the accessories not currently worn were put in a bag the group left after promising to come back for more later.

"So, were do we go from here?" Nero asked as he looked around at the city streets still full even at dusk. After a few minutes of deliberation everyone agreed to an early diner at a local restaurant.

"So, where will all of us be staying for the next, oh, year or so?" Zina asked as she sipped at the wine she had ordered.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be anywhere near Hogwarts right now." Corvin said as he drank some of the tea he ordered.

"Nope can't stand the thought of you at Hogwarts right now. You could spend it learning demon hunting from your parents." Xane said as he watched the waiter bring their food to them.

"But then Dumbles might find you out even in the Devil May Cry shop." Zina piped in.

"So then where do we go that they can't find us at?" Virgil asked while Dante and Nero just watched.

"We thought you would never ask!" The twins shouted together.

"You can come…" Zina started.

"Stay with us…" Xane continued.

"At our family home!" They finished together.

"Perfect," Corvin said as he smiled at the twins and laughed at the confused looks on Dante and Nero's faces.

---------------- (Line break) ---------------------

Well that is all for now here are the results for the polls:

Mate choices for Harry/Corvin:

Lucius-5

Tom-9

Bill-4

Charlie-3

Ron-0

Twins-8

Draco-3

Remus-2

Severus-2

Sirius (Depends on another questions vote)-1

Rabaston Lestrange-0

Neville-0

Others-0

Winner: Tom and I have not decided if I will have Corvin have two mates yet. If he does then it will be the third runner up; since he will not have more than two mates so the twins may get stuck with my ocs for all they know.

And the questions:

Is Tom insane and evil? 2

Is Tom sane and still slightly evil but still somewhat good? 10

Is Bella insane? 2

Is Bella only a little insane but good at heart? 5

Is Bella a really great actress at pretending to be insane? 9

Is Sirius really dead and will he be back? 7

Is Sirius dead for good? 1

Are all of the Weasleys evil and manipulative? 1

Are Molly and Ginny the only manipulative ones? 9

Is Ron Manipulative? 5

Is Ron a puppet for someone else and who? Dumbledore? 2 Molly? 5

Is Hermione good and a friend/sister of Harry's? 5

Who else could have demon heritage?

Hermione? 5

Luna? 1

Neville? 1

Is Luna a seer or just very wise? Seer-6 and wise-2

Is Hermione Evil? 4

Or is she just a fool and will only follow the rules/authority figures? 4

Winners are: Tom is sane but still slightly evil but somewhat good, Bella is a great actress, Sirius is coming back, Molly, Ginny are manipulative, Ron is a puppet that manipulates Harry/Corvin, Hermione is a friend/sister and has demon heritage (possible relations to Trish), Luna is a seer (possible demon heritage, comes early), Neville is a friends and may be a demon. Hope everyone likes the results of the polls and if your votes didn't win then know that just about all of the ones that were in the polls will be in the story but may not be how you want them to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: the same as the first chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned the game or book series that I am using then I wouldn't be posting on and there would be a lot more yaoi pairings with some het. XD

On to the fic! :p

-------------------- (Line break) ------------------

(Previously)

"Nope can't stand the thought of you at Hogwarts right now. You could spend it learning demon hunting from your parents." Xane said as he watched the waiter bring their food to them.

"But then Dumbles might find you out even in the Devil May Cry shop." Zina piped in.

"So then where do we go that they can't find us at?" Virgil asked while Dante and Nero just watched.

"We thought you would never ask!" The twins shouted together.

"You can come…" Zina started.

"Stay with us…" Xane continued.

"At our family home!" They finished together.

"Perfect," Corvin said as he smiled at the twins and laughed at the confused looks on Dante and Nero's faces.

---------------- (Line break) ---------------------

(Meanwhile at Order of Phoenix head quarters)

'This is driving me insane! No one will tell us what going on just that the Dursleys were attacked and that Harry is missing!' Hermione thought as she paced in her shared bedroom while everyone else was off doing god knew what. No matter what Hermione tried everyone was noticing the changes she was hiding that had begun to happen on her birthday. Right before she was going to go to Gringotts to find out if she may be getting an inheritance the order had taken her into "protected custody" because of how Harry was attacked. 'They think that we might get a letter from Harry or a ransom demand but knowing how Harry was treated by the Dursleys then I think that Harry's already dead or he helped out with the attack on the Dursleys.' Hermione thought.

"Okay, I need someone I trust to take me to Gringotts so I can ask about the changes happening to me and if they may know a way to contact Harry." She whispered as she sat on her bed and began to go over all of the legally adult figures currently in the house. "Dumbledore is out, Moody out to close to Dumbles, Mr. Weasley out and Mrs. Weasley also, Kingley don't know where his loyalty stands, Tonks maybe, twins childish but they care only about Harry, Remus blinded by Dumbledore." She said as she wrote down what she said. "That leaves me the twins and Tonks; the twins would jump for a chance at mischief but will always think of Harry as a brother and choose him over all else but their family itself. Tonks is in the order of the phoenix but that doesn't mean she would tell about me wanting to go to Gringotts, probably." Hermione said not realizing that the twins were right outside of her door. The door was slammed open and then slammed shut and locked as the twins looked at Hermione who had drawn her wand and was ready to jinx the living hell out of who had just barged in.

"Now, now Miss Granger you know that you are not allowed to use magic outside of school." Fred said as George and he sat on Ginny's bed.

"Now what was this talk of us and Tonks about?" George asked as Hermione put her wand back in her pocket.

"Just wondering out loud," she said as she sat back down.

"Ah but you see," Fred began.

"We heard you talking about Harry," George interrupted.

"And we know that if you knew where he was you would tell," Fred continued.

"But only if you knew he wanted the order to know." George finished.

"I don't know where Harry is." Hermione said as she watched the twins turn to look at each other.

"Well Forge, what do you think Miss Granger here could need a legal adult for other than to sneak out?" George asked while he looked over at Hermione who had stiffened when he said that.

"She may need to help our dear lost brother out but she said that she didn't know where he was, Gred." Fred said as he watched Hermione warily watch them.

"I, uh just need to go somewhere is all." Hermione said as both of the twins grinned.

"But where could you need to go," Fred began.

"That the order wouldn't gladly take you?" George finished.

"You know that they won't let anyone leave because of what happened at the Dursleys." She replied.

"Ah, but if you needed to go to somewhere that they would agree to, like Gringotts, they would be glad to take you, wouldn't they?" Fred said as he saw Hermione glare at them.

"What if I didn't want them to know what I needed to know about?" Hermione asked as she watched them.

"Then you've come to the right people!" George exclaimed as he grandstanded in front of her.

"We won't question where or why you need to go," Fred said.

"We will however if you find out where Harry is," George continued.

"Demand that you let us speak with him." They finished together.

Hermione sat there staring at the twins as she began to think of anyway that they might not be serious or might tell the order about meeting Harry if she found him. 'They wouldn't if they understood that Harry could be in danger if the told about his whereabouts. But Dumbledore could force them to tell what they learned about not only him but me too. What should I do?' Hermione thought. After a few more minutes of thinking Hermione made her decision. "When can you help me get to Gringotts?"

The twins just grinned as they both looked over at Hermione and began to explain that they could have her there in an hour if their plan worked.

------------------ (Line break) -------------------

(Gringotts bank)

"We're here to see about an inheritance test please?" Hermione said as a Goblin led a silvered haired man to a desk near them.

"You can be given a basic one here and if you need a more in depth one we will see about it." The goblin said as he looked up at her. At the nearby desk the man was whispering with the goblin and seemed to be waiting for answers.

"That should be fine if you could please set it up." Hermione said as the twins just stood off to the side watching the proceedings. After a few minutes the goblin set a rune marked dagger and a sheet of parchment on the desk and said, "Let your blood run on the paper and it will reveal any important relations to you."

After about ten drops of blood had splashed onto the paper the blood absorbed into the paper and four family names appeared on it.

Hermione Jane Granger-Dianna-Lumirere

Squib lines

Dianna

Granger

Lumiere

Twilit walker-line of duchess Merinia secondary heir of throne of Xananie line.

"My lady do you need anything else before you talk to the head of the accounts you now own?" The goblin asked as he looked back up at Hermione.

"Is there a way to see who I am related to that is still alive and who are dead?"

"Certainly," the goblin said as he produced another parchment. After putting some more blood on the parchment Hermione watched as her family lines were reveal.

Dianna line:

Jeanne Merinia Granger-alive

Athena-dead

James Potter-dead

Corvin Dantil Sparda-Potter-alive

Granger line:

Trish-alive

Harold Granger-dead

Jerry Granger-alive

Lumiere line:

Selena de la Lumiere-dead

Herina de la Lumiere-dead

Jeanne Merinia Granger-alive

Twilit walker-line of duchess Merinia secondary heir:

Denise Lumiere Merinia-dead

Jeanne Merinia Granger-alive

King Zine of the royal line alive

Prince Xander heir to the throne-alive

Princess and Prince Zina and Xane-alive

Princess Xanna-alive

"Do you know if any of the Twilit walker line is here in London or if someone who knows Mr. Sparda-Potter is near here? Or this Trish?" Hermione asked as she looked up and noticed the silver haired man had not left yet and was soon joined by five others, three of which looked related to the silver haired man already there while the other two looked like twins and they looked over after talking to the original man.

"There is the Twilit walker twins and Mr. Sparda-Potter," the goblin said as he sent over a goblin to fetch the party. As they walked over Hermione used some of her new inheritance gifts to check for weaknesses and strengths, and checking for threats.

"You can stop checking us out we are not going to harm you."

"H-how did you know?" Hermione asked the imposing man with silver hair who looked like a he and another of the three pure silver haired men were twins.

"Your eyes gave away what you were doing and your stance as well as we felt the power you were using." The man said while one of the others just laughed and then looked at her. Hermione felt like she knew the one who had laughed but couldn't place where or when.

"I'm Corvin Dantil Sparda-Potter and these are my fathers and step father, Dante and Virgil Sparda and Nero. These two behind me are the twins Zina and Xane." The man Corvin said as he took Hermione's hand and kissed the back. She blushed heavily as Dante and Nero snickered till Virgil and Zina smacked both of them in the head.

"I'm Hermione Granger-Dianna-Lumiere and the two behind me are Fred and George Weasley." She said while the twins made a show of bowing and kissing Zina and Xanes hands. As Xane sputtered at the two and tried to smack them while the others just laughed.

"The goblins would like us to move on to a more private setting to discuss what we have to and I agree with them there." Virgil said as he began leading the group over to the waiting guide.

"The Weasley twins can remain we feel that they will just find a way to learn of what will be said anyway." Zina said as she saw the goblins begin to keep the twins out of the room. The twins thanked her for allowing them in and sat down on either side of the royal twins. Hermione sat down next to Corvin while his fathers and step father sat together on a couch.

"So, how can we help Miss Granger?" Xane asked after he sipped some of the tea that had been brought in.

"I am trying to find out about my family and only just recently realized that I may have more than I knew. This may be weird but I always thought that I was a muggle-born until I received a unique creature inheritance. I came here to find out if I might have been from forgotten squib lines and also to see if there were any others in my family that may have been magical that was alive." Hermione said while she looked over at Xane and Zina then turned to look beside her.

"So what did you find out?" Corvin asked his old friend as he kept up the act that he was a stanger.

"I have four bloodlines and of those four one had only my mother and me left while my fathers line had one other person alive, a Trish, the Dianna line had you Corvin, and finally there was the line of the Twilit walker of duchess Merinia secondary heir who I have the remaining royal family as my family." She said as she looked down at her lap not wanting to see what her cousins would think of her statement.

"You're our cousin, whose family went missing almost forty years ago!" Xane yelled while Zina spoke rapidly in their native tongue with the occasional muttered curses towards whoever had taken her family away.

"Yes," Hermione said having looked up at their outbursts. She glanced over at Corvin who looked thoughtful and smiled when he noticed her look.

"Did it say how we were related?" Corvin asked her.

"Um, it had the names Dianna, Athena, and James Potter all of which are dead." Hermione said while she listened to the royal twins talking rapidly and writing something down hastily.

"Ah, Dianna must have been related to Athena in a way that I would not inherit anything from her but we would still be close family." Corvin said while he looked over at his fathers who understood his look and nodded that they understood that he would tell his secret to his newfound cousin.

"I guess that must be it or else I would have her as my ancestor not distant family. Um, do any of you know Trish I really want to know where in my family the creature inheritance comes from and hope that they can help me get used to it." She said as she looked around the room.

"Trish is a partner of mine we have worked together before and I need to talk to her anyway before we leave later so I'll give her a call and ask her if she can get over here soon." Dante said smiling at Hermione.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it."

"Hermione, can you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret, you also Monsieur's Weasley?" Corvin asked as he looked over at the red headed twins.

After receiving nods of ascent Corvin began his tale; as he told of the manipulations of the Headmaster and how he had taken James away from his mates the room scowled but remained silent as he also told of his life at the Dursleys and of how he was not going back to Hogwart's until next year at the least.

"Can I come with you after I talk to Trish unless she wants to help me control my demon heritage?" Hermione asked Corvin and the others after a few minutes of hugging Corvin to death and hitting him for not telling her sooner.

"Of course you can Mione, your family and we never leave family behind unless it's what they want." Zina said.

"Hey guys what do you think of this?" Corvin asked the Weasley twins,

"WE want to come with you to learn how to fight and defend ourselves and we want to of course see if we can meet your family, twins." They said together.

"Then it's settled we will wait to see if Trish can come to talk to Dante and Hermione and then all of us will go to our family home." Xane said while fighting a blush from what the red heads had said. This caused the twins to start a battle of trying to make the royal twins become flustered while the others just laughed at there antics.

----------- (Line Break) ------------

(Hidden Lair)

"Have any of you been able to find any clues to the whereabouts of Potter or of those that attacked his home?" Tom Riddle who had been recently restored to his youthful body and mind asked his loyal circle of Death Eaters.

At the shake of their heads Tom sighed and said, "Very well continue to search and if you find anything tell me immediately. Severus has the Order been able to find any clues or have they had the same luck as we?"

"They have not told me of any new development concerning Potter and they also have begun to realize that Hermione Granger may not be just a muggle-born from her recent actions toward the youngest male Weasley or Dumbledore himself." The man called said.

"What do you mean, my friend?"

"She has begun developing a temper and has changed in many subtle and major ways. One is that she has gained more power and has become rather more inclined to fight authority figures then listen to them; which is a major change from her normal behavior, so I think she may have had a creature inheritance that may have come from a squib line from her parents."

"If she has then she may need to know that the Order will not help her from being persecuted by the ones that fear creature blooded wizards and witches. Tell her only if you are sure she is one herself or if she asks you of my goals incase she thinks something is off with the Order and ministry, but only if you think she is trustworthy." Tom said and then dismissed his circle of friends and followers. Only one of them stayed behind to see if he could help his friend who had been on the negative side of not having his creature mate.

"Lucius, if Harry is my mate what will he think or do when he finds out?"

"Hopefully, he will listen to reason and not just react to the news like a foolish Gryffindor." The silver blond man said while he led his friend towards the mans study.

"Let's hope," Tom said as he followed his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: same as before.

Selena: Disclaimer: My yami owns nothing but her many dreams of yaoi.

Me: yep

A/N: I decided that the home of the Twilit walker path will be were many different worlds collide. Meaning their kingdom will be a multi-universe of crossovers from anime/mangas to other games and even some movies and TV shows. R&R what you think and who else can be the mentors to the newest arrivals.

A/N the second: I am very sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you viewers and readers but my muse had decided he wasn't going to stick around and left me within two lines of this chapter and only recently paid me a second visit within the last week to week and a half since I couldn't get on my computer to type this new chapter but know that with this posted I have at least half of Chapter 8 done and it will be posted as soon as half of the next is done so I can keep my muse occupied.

- (Line Break) -

(previously)

"Lucius, if Harry is my mate what will he think or do when he finds out?"

"Hopefully, he will listen to reason and not just react to the news like a foolish Gryffindor." The silver blond man said while he led his friend towards the man's study.

"Let's hope," Tom said as he followed his friend.

- (Line Break) -

(Continued)

"Everyone set to go?" Xane shouted as the others began to gather at the Gringotts private floo gate. The final people to come down were Hermione and Trish who had had a positive effect on her cousin, or as positive as leather rebel attitude in a bookworm can be. Once everyone had gathered Trish and Hermione both looked at each other and nodded.

"We decided that young Mione, here, would spend half of her next year with you guys at the twins' home and half of it with me and the girls learning to fight and kill demons." Trish said as she smirked at the group of people before them. Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued with the talking.

"Trish will have a protkey made by the goblins with the royal palace as the destination and one with the Devil may cry shop as the destination so that when the time comes she can come get me for her time of training."

"Sweet so half a year to hang out with us and learn all about the secret duties of the Merinia Duchess line." the royal twins said together, turning to Fred and George, "what about you to how will you get out of staying here in England?"

The Weasley twins looked at one another and both grinned their mischievous grins and as one pounced on one of the royal twins. With the royal twins under them on the floor and everyone else laughing the Weasleys began one after another, "And just pray tell..."

"Do you think could..."  
"keep us away dear twins?" they finished together.

"Alright! Alright! We get it you're not going anywhere unless we are." Zine shouted as she pushed Fred off of her and Xane kicked George over his head. As the four twins got up the others just shook their heads and began to grab the baggage for their journey to the royal twins' home.

"So any thing we need to know of your home guys?" Corvin asked as he adjusted Guardian of Life and his new hand guns Athena and Ares the goddess and god of war. The royal twins looked at each other and then nodded.

"Well our kingdom is a place where technology and magic has mixed and help each other, and because of this we have become, a gate way if you will to other dimensions, universes, times, even worlds. All of this lives in peace in our lands everyone who understands that we are a sanctuary to all people can stay."

"So, what even one time enemy could live in the place a hero they once hated lives?" Hermione asked as they all began walking to Gringotts bank for their portkeys.

"Glad you asked that, cuz yep is the answer. Have any of you ever heard of a game series called Final Fantasy?"

The only ones to raise their hands were Corvin, Hermione, Nero and Surprisingly the Weasley twins and Vergil. When everyone just stared at Vergil he sighed and said, "Final Fantasy has many great villains to get tips on how to rule and kill. Like Sephiroth from 7 and Genesis from Crisis Core."

The royal twins just laughed and began explaining the basics to Dante and Trish. After the explanation the royal twins of the series ended Hermione asked, "So why did we need to know about the Final Fantasy series anyway?"

"Remember how we said our kingdoms a gateway for multiple realms of reality?"

"Yeah" Hermione began while Corvin said, "Including the realms which a game series here is reality there?"

The royal twins just grinned; Corvin and Hermione just laughed while the others caught on to what that meant. Vergil smirked at the thought of meeting Sephiroth and Genesis, while Dante shook his head at the thought of his brother meeting with more people like him... Insane and Evil.

-(Line Break)-

(At the Kingdom of Twilit Walker)

Two separate people on different sides of the fortified kingdom sneezed once at the same time. One a silver haired ex-villain and General glared at the men of his new unit of soldiers and barked out the order to resume training. The other an Auburn haired man took a look over where he had been helping build a new district for some new arrivals by flying the upper portion of materials into their places to see if anything would have set off his reaction. Both had only one thought, _'What or who is thinking of us?'_

-(Line Break)-

(With our favorite set of people)

The group of royalty, demon hunters, and odd balls had finally made it to the bank and had been given their sets of portkeys which would activate with specific codes for each destination. To get to the Twilit Walker Kingdom the phrase was "I choose the Middle path" and the return to Gringotts phrase was "Leading to the dawn from darkness". As all of them gathered around one of the portkeys holding their baggage they all were brining tightly and the phrase was said.

Once landing in the courtyard of the palace and righting themselves the group merely stayed in place as the guards that had surrounded them kept them in place. One stepped forward and demanded, "Who are you newcomers?"

"We are hardly newcomers as this is our kingdom ruled by our parent King Zine, as his children who we bring is our own business and his alone." Zina said as she and Xane stepped forward in front of the group, glaring at the guards. A chuckle was heard from behind the guards as a young man of about 23 with a lithe build and blood red hair and silver like eyes stepped through the guards. He looked over the group and then rested his gaze on the royal twins.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came home. Welcome back little brother, sister." The new arrival said.

Rolling their eyes the twins said together, "Xander."

"Alright they're the twins of our family so you can let down your weapons and we can take them and their guests to the throne room to meet father and the others." The Heir apparent said which caused them to drop their weapons and back off a little bit. The group followed after the royal family members and headed into the throne room. In the room sat a throne made of black marble and pure white marble making it half light and half dark; on the throne sat a man of 40 so years who had slightly graying dark red hair and sharp blue-gray eyes. As he looked over the group his eyes assessed them each and only softened on his children.

"Who is brought before me by mine children?" The king asks.

"We bring before you our friends The Sparda-Potters, The Weasley twins, Trish, and finally the only remaining member of the Merinia Duchess line Hermione Meraina Lumiere-Dianna-Granger."

The king's eyes widened in brief shock before he stepped down in front of the group and walked over to in front of Hermione. Hermione made certain none of her fear and nervousness showed to the older king and held her place before him then slowly curtsied. The king and his children smiled at this and the king nodded his head at her saying, "you are accepted young Hermione."

Corvin never showed his relief but the air around him became slightly less tense as the king said this and moved on to the rest of their group. The king stopped in front of him and Corvin looked him straight in the eyes. Everyone soon became tense as neither looked away; minutes passed as finally both blinked and then nodded their heads at the other and introduced themselves.

"Corvin Dantil Sparda-Potter"

"King Zine of Twilit Walker"

Both of them nodded again and the king moved on as the others sighed in relief at nothing happening like they had begun to fear would. After the introductions and the moving of everyone to the royal dining hall for mid afternoon lunch, the king asked, "What of my kingdom have you and your companions seen while here Corvin?"

"As of yet, nothing other than here in the palace and the courtyard we landed in," he replied after taking a drink of the juice being served with the meal. The others nodded at this even as the final member of the royal family came in with her instructors Zackary Faire and Balthier the sky pirate. Noticing the guests she curtsied before her father and the others and said, "Forgive my lateness, my honorable father, but the training I had for today was held up by how much I and my instructors needed to do before hand."

"Peace, daughter, I would like to introduce guests of your siblings, Lord Corvin Dantil Sparda-Potter, Lords Vergil and Dante Sparda, Lord Nero, Lady Trish, Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley, and your newly found cousin Lady Duchess Hermione Meraina Lumiere-Dianna-Granger heir of the Merinia Duchess line." The king replied and introduced as each person either nodded or smiled at their name. The Princess nodded back at each and then walked up to her newfound cousin and offered her hand, "I am Princess Xanna fourth heir to the royal throne."

"Lady Duchess Hermione heir apparent for the Merinia Duchess line," Hermione replied with all decorum and offered her hand as well.

"Now that we are all acquainted mind introducing your instructors since we your siblings only know one of them?" The royal twins asked sarcastically. Laughing lightly, the king motioned the two men forward. One all suave and grace the other all hyper energy, both make impressive men and fighters to the gifted eye.

"These are two of the travelers who have found a home in my kingdom from their own worlds. Zack Faire ex-SOLDIER First class, Lieutenant to General Sephiroth of the Shinra Electric Company from the world of Gaia, Balthier, sky pirate of the world of Invalice (is that correct?) long ranged expert, and as he says the leading man."

Balthier walks forward and takes Hermione's hand and kisses it then says, "I'm still looking for my leading lady, interested?"

Zack nudges him in the side as he hops past and says, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey wasn't Sephiroth one of the two you wanted to meet bro?" Dante asked Vergil not noticing the smirk growing on his face while the others who did just shake their heads. Zack hearing what Dante said jumped forward next to them and said, "You want to meet Seph?"

Vergil nods his head as he looks at the man known as a puppy while Dante stares at the man before him and thinks, _we are screwed if he can really take us to see this Sephiroth._

Zack grins and slings an arm over Vergil's shoulder and said, "Great follow me he Sephy should be out training the recruits right about now." Behind them Dante groaned as he realized they were screwed.

- (Line Break) -

Well here is the long awaited chapter 7. (dunn dunn dunnnnnnnnnnn)

Anyway with this posted I should have chapter 8 half way done.

Well I'll say goodbye for now! Selena let's go!

Also the next chapter I will be letting my choices on Corvins teachers and asking your opinions on my choices.


End file.
